A Fresh Start - Glee fan fiction (RYDER LYNNOC)
by AwkwardB1tch
Summary: Megan moves to Lima from Boston because of behaviour with boys back in Boston. On her first day of school she is shown around school by Ryder. There friendship grows into something more than a crush, but Megan finds it hard to tell Ryder about her past. OC/Ryder
1. First Impressions

Megan sat in her new principal's office on her first day of school.

"Well Megan, I would like to officially welcome you to William McKinley" Principal Sylvester said as she sat down. Megan looked at her, she was confused to why she was wearing a read and white Adidas track suit.

"Now," Her tone of changed slightly. "Your parents have informed me that you are bipolar but you are on doctor prescribed medication. I have informed all of your class teachers and if anyone starts to give you trouble, just come and tell me or you can visit our guidance councillor but she will be leaving on maternity leave soon. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, how am I meant to find my way around? You know, this school looks classic suburban so I am assuming you'd have some sort of "Buddy" system" while Megan says this she make air quotes with her fingers when saying Buddy.

"We do, but I haven't had time to find you one." Principal Sylvester says and stands up. "Well, here is everything you need. Locker number and combination, timetable, list of extra curricular activities you may be interested in"

Megan take the papers and has a quick glance down the page of clubs.

"What's a glee club?" She asks

"That's our show choir. We did disband the club before the summer but Al Motta -one of the former club member's father- decided to fund this club since it apparently gave his daughter a new found confidence and friends"

"We never had one of those in Boston" Megan says and stands up.

"Well, maybe you might be interested in trying out"

"I don't sing"

Principal Sylvester opens her office door. And starts calling one of the students over.

"Rick! Rick Lynn!" She says and a boy with a slight Bieber cut pointed to himself and asks if she's shouting him. He begins to walk over.

"It's Ryder" he says to Principal Sylvester.

"Yeah, yeah you're all the same to me." She says in response. "Anyway Ryder, this is Megan she just moved here from Boston and I need someone to show her around. She is interested in the glee club"

When she said that Megan looked mortified.

"No, no. I'm not, I just didn't know what it was that's all. I don't sing" she says as she turns to face Ryder.

"Okay, I'm fine with that" Ryder says while Principal Sylvester goes back into her office. "Give me your hand" he adds once she's gone.

"Excuse me?" Megan asks.

"You heard me" he says and pulls out a pen. He grabs her hand and starts writing something on it. "This is my number, incase you get lost and need my help." He let's go after looking at her wrist "You have a tattoo?" He asks.

"Oh no, it's henna. My friend done it before I left. I have no idea what the symbol means." She says and they start to walk down the hall.

While a band starts to play in Ryder head. Megan continues talking. While Ryder sings in his day dream.

"She's a little artsy

She's hip and cool

She's just like all those girls

That ignored me all through school

She's kinda indie and pretty hot

She's a lot like all the things that I am not"

As there walking, Megan looks up at Ryder and smiles from time to time.

"But that's just a first impression

I could be totally wrong

It't only a first impression

And maybe she's a stuffy and conservative, way

Uptight girl who's still a virgin

Never goes past past "second base"

Suppressing every single urge until she marches

Down the aisle and finally ties the knot

She could want a giant family

Be an opera devotee

Hell, even have a ph.d.

Yes, that's who she could be"

Ryder stops singing and he shows Megan her locker, while he goes to his which is on the facing wall opposite her's. Megan begins to sing.

"He's a bit annoying

And overdressed

He's got the kind of vibe that says "look at me,

I'm stressed!"

Probably likes to cuddle

Long walks in the park

And if he likes sex bet it's only in the dark"

She looks back at him and he smiles.

"But that's just the first impression

I could be totally wrong

It's only a first impression

And maybe he's a nasty, uninhibited

Ferocious tiger in the sack

Who rides a harley, hits the gym, and makes

His money dealing crack

Two wealthy kids in private schools who treat him like a god

He could kick some ass just like bruce lee

Engage in online piracy

And not take any lip from me

Yes that's who he could"

"That's just who she could" Ryder sings.

"That's just who he/she could be

But that's just a first impression

I could be totally wrong

It's only a first impression

And though the impression is strong

It never can hurt to question

Though I doubt this will lead to romance

Sometimes the ones who seem great are a nightmare to date

Either way I've been burned

But the one thing I've learned

Is oftentimes first impressions

Are worth a second glance" They both finish singing.

"Ryder? Ryder?" Megan says his name over and over. This snaps him out of his day dream.

"Yeah, so as I was saying your locker is across from mine" he says trying to snap back into normal day life.


	2. I Don't Need A Knight in Shining Armor

A week had passed since Megan had started at William McKinley, she still only had one kind of friend and that was Ryder. But, she liked to keep to herself in case she had a complete mood swing because of her medicine wearing off. She sat at a lunch table, alone, in the corner of the cafeteria. She heard her phone buzzed and she got two notifications. One from Facebook and one from Instagram. They were both Ryder. He had sent her a friend request and requested to follow her on Instagram. She sighed, she accepted them both because he was making such an effort to be her friend.

Megan then took her boxed salad and opened it up. She took the plastic fork out and picked up some of the food. She was about to take a bite when someone interrupted her.

"Ew, I could never eat that much vegetables. Looks like some Rabbit's dinner" the voice sounded familiar. She looked up to see the person who matched the voice. Of course, it was Ryder.

"Well, it's better than French fries and burgers twice a day. For lunch and for dinner"

"I don't do that! Sometimes it's onion rings and hot dogs"

Megan just looks at Ryder in complete silence.

"Okay, so it wasn't that funny" he admitted.

"You've got that right"

"Anyway, tell me about yourself Megan"

"I'm pretty much an open book," she lies. "I'm from Boston and I moved here because of my Dad's job" Lies, the truth is she did move from Boston but her Dad only moved the whole family out to Lima because he found a open box of condoms in his daughter's bedroom and thought that 'city life' was too much for the family to handle. So he decided to move them to the suburbs of Lima.

"Oh come on, there's got to be more stuff about you than that" He says and then scrolls down on his iPhone and shows Megan a picture from her Instagram. It showed a picture of a mic and one of her guitars.

"Little Miss 'I don't sing', can in fact sing and play guitar" he chirped in.

"So...?" She asks in a confused tone.

"So, come and join glee club" he says.

"No, no way! I heard that the director of that club is some creepy curly haired guy who invited his students to his wedding!"

"Who? Mr Shue? He doesn't run the club anymore, it's April Rhodes. She decided she couldn't live in New York anymore because she missed home. She heard we needed her and she agreed"

"Okay, but that still doesn't change my mind." She says and stands up. She picks up her food.

"Are you not going to eat that?"

"I'm not hungry anymore"

She says and puts the salad in the trash. Ryder stands next to her. He puts his hand on her waist.

"Listen -" he says but he's interrupted.

"Don't touch me there!" She says and he pulls his hand away. Collecting some attention from a few people.

Great. Megan thought. You've just shouted at your only friend.

"Sorry" she says but this time she's the one getting interrupted.

"No, I shouldn't have touched you there. Some girls just find that inappropriate" he says.

"Okay, I'll come to this glee club with you." She says trying to make him feel better.

"Really?" He asks and she nods.

Megan walks to her locker by herself and opens it up. She looks behind her and see's that Ryder is talking one of his friends. A boy with short black/brown hair. She returns to getting her books out from her locker for her next period class.

"Hey, fresh meat" somebody says and Megan looks behind her. Her eye are met with a tall blonde boy wearing a red and cream letter man jacket.

"Umm, hi" she says and turns back to her locker. She closes it and turn to walk away. But the tall blonde jock starts to walk with her.

"So I heard about you" he says and this makes Megan stop in her tracks. She turns to him.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" She asks and he begin to walk closer to her as she takes steps backwards. She then finds herself with her back up against a locker.

"You know, your extra curricular activities with the football players back at your old school" he whispers in her ear and puts his hand on her waist.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lies and he slides his hand down her hip. He laughs lightly at her response and smirks.

He goes into his pockets and pulls out a piece of paper.

"This is my number. Call me when you remember" he says and slides it into the back pocket of her black jeans and squeezes her ass slightly. Megan quickly grabs the hand her pinch her with and pushes him up against the lockers on the other wall when he is caught of guard. This gets the attention of Ryder, his friend and a few other people.

"Touch me again like that and I swear to God. You won't see the end of it" she says.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure" he says and this infuriates Megan even more. And before Megan has time to react to him in any way, she feels somebody snake their arms around her waist and pull her away. She looks up and see's that the arms belong to Ryder. The boy in the letterman jacket scoffs.

"Next time Princess, Ryder here won't be able to help you" he says and walks away.

"Go to hell, John" Ryder shouts and he finally releases Megan from his grip when he walks round the corner.

"Are you okay?" Ryder asks and Megan nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could've handled it myself but thanks" she says. Ryder's friend joins them.

"Well don't you two make a lovely couple" he says and Megan instantly laugh but Ryder doesn't find it that funny.


	3. That's Life

"I can't do this, Ryder. I can't sing" Megan says as her and Ryder stand outside the door to the choir room.

"Yes you can, remember last night on Skype? You sounded beautiful" he said.

"That's only because, I forgot to hang up on our conversation! I didn't know that you were watching me!" She exclaimed.

"Listen to me, just go in there and introduce yourself. And if they ask you to sing, well I can help you" he says and puts his comforting arms on top of her shoulders and she nods. As they turn to walk in Ryder tries to glide his hand into Megan's but she pulls away and gives him a look that gives a stern no.

"Guys, this is Megan! She just moved here from Boston and is interested in joining the glee club" Ryder says.

"I'm interested to see what a show choir actually is, not to officially join. We never had one in my old school back in Boston" she says.

"Well, welcome!" A kind of short, blonde haired woman says. "I'm April Rhodes, the director of the club. Well doesn't that just sound so official!" April laughs a bit. "Anyway Megan, you can call me April"

"So, can you sing anyway?" A girl with brown hair chirps in.

"Ummm" Megan says and looks up at Ryder.

"She can but" he says.

"But what?" The guy that Megan met the other day after the jock incident, Jake says.

"But I don't have anything prepared" Megan says saving both her ass and Ryder's.

"Well, why don't you prepare something and maybe show us tomorrow?" April asks.

"Yeah, Megan is more than capable of doing that. I could sing a duet with her, you know make her feel more comfortable with the group?" Ryder suggests saving Megan's ass this time. Everyone seemed to agree with Ryder's idea.

Megan later found out everybody's names. There was Ryder, Jake, Kitty, Marley and Wade/Unique.

"Wait, there's five of you guys, and you need twelve to compete?" Megan asks.

"Well, six if you officially join" Ryder says with a smile. "And then we've got 3 and a half months to get another six members, that shouldn't be too hard" he adds.

"Yeah, especially with the fall musical coming up. More people join after that" Marley

"What about Lucky?" Ryder suggests to Megan. The two of them are brainstorming ideas for the next glee lesson.

"No, too cliché" she answers back.

"A Thousand Years?" Megan shakes her head and screws up her face.

"That's just life Megan, you can't always get what you want" he says jokingly.

"That's it! I know what song we're going to sing" Megan says, and Ryder just looks at her confusingly.

The next day in Glee, when everyone is sitting down. Megan and Ryder stand up ready to sing.

"I don't think, I can do this" she whispers to Ryder.

"You'll be fine, I promise" he says reassuringly while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We're waiting!" Kitty says and there is a mumble of people telling her to be quiet. The band start to play and Ryder stands up in the middle of the room to start.

Ryder:

"That's life, that's what all the people say

You're ridin' high in April, shot down in May

But I know I'm gonna change that tune

When I'm back on top, back on top in June"

He goes and takes Megan's hand directing her to the middle of the room.

Megan:

"I said that's life, and as funny as it may seem

Some people get their kicks stompin' on a dream

But I don't let it, let it get me down

'cause this fine old world, it keeps spinnin' around"

When she sings the last line in the verse, Ryder spins her round. He starts dancing with her, which causes a few giggles from some of the glee members.

Both:

"I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn and a king

I've been up and down and over and out and I know one thing"

Ryder:

"Each time I find myself flat on my face"

Megan:

"I pick myself up and get back in the race"

Both:

"That's life, I tell you I can't deny it

I thought of quitting, baby, but my heart just ain't gonna buy it

And if I didn't think it was worth one single try

I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly"

Megan:

"I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn and a king

I've been up and down and over and out and I know one thing"

Ryder:

"Each time I find myself layin' flat on my face

I just pick myself up and get back in the race"

Ryder then puts his arms around her waist and they start swaying from side to side in unison.

Both:

"That's life, that's life and I can't deny it

Many times I thought of cuttin' out but my heart won't buy it

But if there's nothin' shakin' come this here July

I'm gonna roll myself up in a big ball and die"

By the end of the song, they're facing each other and smile.

"That was amazing!" Marley says.

"Thanks" Megan says.

After a few compliments from April the two sit back down and get on with the lesson.


	4. Rewrite This Story

"Now, we need members!" April says as she walks into the choir room. "Any ideas?"

"We could sing in the courtyard during lunch?" Marley suggests.

"Yeah and get food thrown at us in the process" Kitty shoots back.

"Start auditions for the school musical early?" Unique says.

"During the second week of school? That just seems desperate" Megan says.

"We are desperate!" Marley almost shouts at her. Causing Megan to turn around and face Marley. "Why don't you come up with some ideas then, if you're so keen to push everyone else's away"

That was the second outburst of the week Marley had had with Megan, and it was only Wednesday morning.

"Right, okay. If that's the way you feel" Megan says while standing and picking up her bag. "I will go find some members." She looks at Marley and walks out.

When rushing out of the choir room, Megan bumps into someone.

"Crap! I'm sorry" she says and looks to see who she collided with.

"It's alright, Princess" he says, it was John.

"Oh, it's you again. Um, Hi" she says.

"Thought about me lately?" he asks jokingly.

"No, not really" she answers.

"Listen, I know that I probably sounded like a dick the other day. But the truth is, if what I've heard is true. I don't see the problem in trying"

"And what have you heard?" She asks curiously.

"You know, Daddy's little girl. Couldn't control her emotions. Moved all the to Lima of all places, to get away from City boys because her Dad found an open pack of condoms" he says.

"Okay, that is almost accurate" she says and John raises an eyebrow at her.

"What part did I get wrong?"

"I am not Daddy's little girl. I am far from it" she says and walks away.

Megan walks into the girls' bathroom, straight after talking to John. She's alone. She goes into one of the cubicles and locks the door. She puts down the toilet cover and sits down. She bring her feet onto the seat as well, so nobody can recognise her. She feels warm tears trickle down the side of her cheek. She wipes it away instantly. She hears footsteps and she looks to the ground and her gaze meets with a pair of black converse.

"Megan?" The un-feminine voice says. "Listen, I know you're in here" the voice says behind the door.

"Go away, Ryder" she says but she hears the person climbing onto a toilet and looking over the wall.

"It's not Ryder" he says and she looks up to see who it is.

"Jake, please just go away" she says.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong!" He exclaimed. She stood up and unlocked the door. She looked at herself in the mirror fixing her make up. She turns round to face Jake.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave." Megan says and walks out.

Megan:

"There's a block on the edge of this town no one talks about

Where the train doesn't stop and the kids know they're not getting out

You live in the loop, the smokes on the stoop

Counting the coins you got

You work at a bar where all that you are is everything you're not"

Megan walks past Marley at her locker.

Megan:

"Someone tell me when

I can start again

And rewrite this story

How long can I stay

Lost without a way to rewrite

I wish I could rewrite this story"

Marley looks as Megan walks away. She feels as if nobody cares about her anymore since Megan joined glee.

Marley:

"Pretty face, pretty voice; pretty much someone they forget

Hard to tell me apart from the ten other girls they just met

"We can't see the hook, we can't sell the look"

I hear it every day

"You won't be a star if you're who you are""

Marley watches as Ryder goes up to talk to Megan.

Marley:

"So I just fade away

Make me someone new

Tell me what I do to rewrite this story"

Megan listens to Ryder as he fills her in on what happened once she left glee. But Megan feels a pair of eyes on her.

Both:

"How long can I stay

Lost without a way to rewrite

I wish I could rewrite this story

Change every word of every line

Write any story but mine

Someone tell me when

Can I start again

And rewrite this story

Yeah, Yeah"

Megan:

"How long can I stay

Lost without a way to rewrite

Rewrite

I wish I could rewrite this story"


	5. Confessions

"Marley, what the hell? Why do you keep pushing Megan away?" Jake confronts Marley after speaking to Megan.

"I don't know, what you're talking about" she replies back.

"Cut the crap. She was in the bathroom crying ten minutes ago"

"And that's my fault? She's always having mood swings"

"Listen, all I know is that one minute she's fine. Then you say something to her and she's crying in the bathroom the next"

"Well, maybe she got some bad news or maybe someone said something to her in the hallway"

"She doesn't know anyone here except for the glee kids and -" Jake stops mid sentence.

"And who?" Marley asks but Jake walks away to go find Ryder.

At lunch, Ryder and Megan are the first at the table.

"Wait, so you actually dressed up as superman to impress Marley?" Megan asks after laughing.

"I know, I know it's stupid" he says

"No, no it's not. It's actually quite sweet, I'd love it if someone cared that much about me to make a fool out of themselves"

"So, do you have any embarrassing stories?" He asks before taking a bite of his burger.

"No, no" she says looking down.

"Oh come on, no embarrassing ex boyfriend stories? Any awkward first kiss experiences? Ever crapped your pants in public?"

The last suggestion makes Megan laugh.

"No, never crapped me pants in public, except for when I was a baby" she says.

They are finally joined by Unique, Marley and Kitty.

"Hey guys" Megan says.

"Hey girl" Unique answers.

Before anyone can say anything Jake runs up to the table.

"Ryder can I talk to you?" He says and Ryder looks at him confused.

"Um sure, what about?" Ryder asks.

"Umm, in private" Jake replies while looking at Megan and then back at Ryder.

"Yeah" Ryder says and stand up with his bag in hand.

"What did you say to Megan?" Ryder half yells at John as he walks down the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"That's a bunch of bull crap, you and I both know it is"

John laughed slightly and turned around to face Ryder.

"Listen, all I was doing was asking her if the rumours were true"

"What rumours?" Ryder ask confusingly.

"You know, that school we played from Boston in the national championship last year?" John asked and Ryder nods.

"Well, I befriended a few of them and my god the amount of stories they have to say about your little girl" John says.

"She's not my girl" Ryder states.

"Well that's good because you won't be annoyed when you here that basically she got around" John said quietly.

"No, she's told me everything about Boston. You're lying"

"Okay, just ask her. Then come back and tell me who's right and who's wrong" John says and continues to walk away.


	6. Here I Go

Turns out after a week or recruiting the glee club got quite a bit of people to try out at the auditions. The group sit in the auditorium to watch but Megan sits a couple rows behind. Since the outburst Marley had towards her, she didn't really feel part of the group and Ryder hasn't been talking to her as much since Jake and him talked. But Megan was ready to prove Marley wrong, as she recruited almost half the people who want to audition.

"Umm, can I talk to you?" Megan looked up for her phone to see Ryder.

"Sure" she says and stands up. She walks to the isle of the auditorium and walks over to Ryder.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Can we talk, in the choir room?" He asks and she nods. Ryder and Megan walk through the corridors in silence. They finally walk into the choir room and Ryder shuts the door behind him.

"Wow, so this is serious. That door is always open" Megan says trying to fill the silence.

"Why? Why did you move here?" He asks, looking at her seriously.

"I told you, my Dad moved here for wo-" But she is interrupted.

"The real reason" Ryder says.

"I told you" she says.

"No, I've been lied to before this year by a girl I thought I knew" Ryder steps closer to Megan. "Tell me the truth, please"

Megan doesn't say anything.

"John, told me" He says. "How, how you were the school slut."

"Ryder-"

"No, don't Ryder me. You lied to me, to think I was falling for this innocent girl"

"Okay, maybe I did tell a couple white lies"

"A couple? Okay, if you are being so honest. Tell me, how many"

"How many what?"

"Don't play dumb with me"

"Two"

"Two? So, you're lying to me again?"

"It was two guys. Two nasty break ups. They were Rumours, Ryder. Nothing but Rumours" she says, putting her hand on his arm.

"What about the condoms?" He asked her.

"I didn't want to get pregnant"

"How long ago since your last break up?"

"7 months. Broke up the day before Valentines day."

"That's harsh."

"Not as harsh as having to move because of an out of date box of condoms" she says and he laughs.

"So, I guess you're not the commitment type" he says and sits down at the piano bench.

"I guess, just not found the right guy who I'm sure wouldn't get sick of me too fast" she says jokingly and sits next to him on the piano bench. She plays a few notes on the piano, that turn into the tune of a song.

Megan:

"I'm not one for fortunes

Or wishing on a star

And I've studied all the stories

And what our chances are

Then my heart starts beating faster

And it makes this disaster worst by far

Still here I go

Oh here I go"

She looks up at Ryder and sees him smiling.

Megan:

"And I know all the motions

The steps to every dance

And I count cards at the table

I never bet on chance

I leave nothing to the Gods

I know all the odds and even so

Still here I go

Oh here I go

Why I don't know

Oh here I go"

Megan gives Ryder a little nod, signalling him to start singing.

Ryder:

"You're not some romantic

You know, that's no surprise"

Megan giggles a bit.

Ryder:

"You're no good at small talk

Or little loving lies"

Megan:

"I'm awkward, ungrateful

And sometimes I'm hateful, as you know"

Both:

"Still here we go

Oh, here we go"

Megan:

"You know deep down, I'm a coward

Afraid to let you in

But the only thing more frightening

Is to say "What might have been?""

Both:

"So here I go

Oh, here I go

And I love you so

So here I go

Oh here I go"


	7. Nobody Is Going To Judge You

Megan was feeling more and more confident in herself each day. She was actually ready to turn over a new leaf. She walked into Glee Club alone, Monday afternoon. She scans the room quickly, and notices that Marley is sitting in the middle of the seats next to Unique. So, she decides to go and sit up in the corner, on the same side of the room as the band. Once, the room is filled with Jake, Ryder, Kitty and the new glee members whose names Megan could not remember. She still sat alone. Things had been awkward between her and Ryder since there talk the other week. She felt as if he was the one avoiding her.

"Right, ladies and gents. Now I noticed that some of you, are not appreciating others being here." April says, and this makes Megan sigh. She knew April was talking about her and Marley. 'God. I don't even hate Marley, I have no idea what she's like. It's Marley who doesn't appreciate me' Megan thought.

"So, to get to know each other a bit more. We are going to sit on the floor, in a circle. Write down on a piece of paper something we've never told anyone or something we need to get off of our chest" April finishes. Megan goes into her bag, picking up a piece of scrap paper and a pen. "Come on guys, sit." She adds. Megan finishes writing on her piece of paper.

Megan gets up out of her chair and makes her way to the circle. She looks around and notices Ryder making a space for her next to him. She smiles, and sits there. She notices April has gotten a hat and starts to pass it round the group indicating for them to put there message inside. "Now, one by one. We are going to pick a piece of paper out and read it. Then the person that pulls it out is going to explain what they think it means and if the person feels comfortable enough to confess that it's there paper we'll see what happens from there" April says.

One by one the messages start getting picked out of the hat, people explaining what they meant and people saying that it was there's. Unique got the hat and read out the message she got. "There's more to me than my past". She took a minute to think.

"I think, that this person has gone through a lot and is getting of feels like there getting judged by others for it." When she said this, Megan noticed Ryder clench his jaw a bit. She knew. It was his. He didn't like the rumours about him getting Marley to cheat on Jake or the big outing of his dyslexia to the whole school last year. She put her hand on top of his knee giving him a reassuring smile. "You can do this" she whispered to him.

"It's mine" He says quietly. "I just feel as if people are judging me on my past, instead of who I am now".

The hat then gets passed onto Marley. "I'm not a bitch, I just can't control it" She read out loud. Marley re-read the piece of paper over and over. "I-I don't get. I mean, how can you not control who you are?". Marley looked around the group and sighed. "I think this is Kitty's. Although she's changed from last year, she did act like a Bitch" Marley finally said. This made Kitty really annoyed at Marley.

"I'm sorry, we weren't meant to guess who it was. That's like me saying, Marley was a complete naive little girl last year but now she is just equally as annoying" Kitty said.

"Oh shut up Kitty, you only act nice so you feel as if people actually like you in here" Marley says referring to the group. The two continue bickering for a minute of so. When someone finally shouts.

"Enough!"

Everyone turns round to look at Megan. Getting a look of annoyance off of Marley and a look of relief from Kitty.

"It's mine. Since I've joined this club, I feel as if some of you look at me like I'm some sort of bitch" Megan says.

"And, why can't you keep your snarky comments to yourself?" Marley asks.

"Marley-" Jake says but is interrupted.

"It's because, I-I j-just can't" Megan stutters out and she feels a warm hand instantly touch her's, she knew straight away that it was Ryder's. This have her the confidence to continue her answer. "Sometimes, I just can't control my emotions, my decisions towards things." She stops.

"You can finish, nobody is going to judge you" Ryder whispers in her ear.

"I'm bipolar, sometimes my medicine wears off by the end of the day and I don't know what side of me is going to come out. I'm like all of the seven dwarfs in one person. It's why, I like to keep myself distant." She says.

Megan was at her locker after glee 'bonding', she pulled out her needed notebooks and folders when she was interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Megan turned her head around and looked at Marley. She then faced her the inside of her locker again.

"And you didn't need to know." Megan says and closes her locker door and starts to walk away.

"You know, we could turn over a new leaf? You know get to know each other again?" Marley says as she starts to walk down the hall with Megan.

"You know what, I don't think that's a good idea. As much as I would like to get to know the girl who made me feel like a pigeon sitting on a barbwire fence in the choir room. I'd rather not" Megan says and walks away. Leaving a stunned Marley standing there.


	8. I'll Come Running To See You Again

April had decided that for this week group assignment that whoever's message you picked, you sang a song to them explaining what there message was. Since Megan had picked out Unique's message about her sometimes being Wade or sometimes being Unique, she was really excited. Megan wanted to really get to know Unique but she was always with Marley. Megan was sitting on the piano bench in the auditorium flicking through song books trying to find the perfect fit.

"How come I always find you sitting by yourself?"

Megan looked up and she saw Ryder walking down the steps of the seating area towards the stage.

"I could ask you, why you're always interrupting my alone time" she says mockingly.

"So, what are you doing?" He asks finally standing on the stage.

"Looking for a song to sing in Glee, what about yourself?" She asks while putting the book down.

"Sometimes, I just like to come in here and think"

"About what?" She while standing up making her way to Ryder.

"Life" He states.

"And what goes on in Ryder's life?" She asks.

"Well, Glee every Monday, Tuesday lunch, Wednesday and Friday. Football Tuesday and Thursday." He says.

"Is that it, no time for friends?" She asks jokingly and pokes his side.

"Well, I'm talking to you aren't I?" He says

"Well, I'm happy you find time in your busy schedule to come find me."

"Aww, I'll always find time for you"

Megan smiled and sat back on the piano bench. She pulled out one of the books and opened it. She looked up at Ryder and saw he was still standing there, so she tapped at the space next to her as an indication for him to sit down.

"I'm fine, anyway we both won't be able to sit on it, there's not enough space" he says and she gives him a look as she stands up.

"Now sit" Megan says as she points to the seat, so Ryder puts his hands up as if to say that he surrenders and sits on the bench.

"Okay, but where are you going to-" He was interrupted by Megan sitting on his lap.

"Now, we both fit on. I am smarter than I look." She says while facing Ryder.

"I guess I've been proved wrong" He said and a smirk grew on his face.

"So what are you going to sing to Alisha?" Megan asks, Alisha was one of the new glee club members and Ryder had gotten her piece of paper. She wrote down how she was bullied in Middle School, and she just wanted some friends.

"Erm, You've Got A Friend In Me from Toy Story?" He suggests and Megan tries to contain her laughter and shakes her head.

"What's wrong with that?" Ryder asks when he sees her expression.

"Oh come on Ryder, I know you can pick a better song than that" She says while giving him a look. He nods his head slightly.

"Okay, okay. I think I've got one," He says "but you need to go sit over in that stool"

Megan stood up to go sit on the stool, while Ryder stood in front of her.

Ryder ~a Capella~:

"When you're down in troubles

And you need some love and care

And nothing, nothing is going right

Close your eyes and think of me

And soon i will be there

To brighten up even your darkest night"

-Band starts to play-

"You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer or fall

All you got to do is call

And I'll be there

Yes I will

You've got a friend"

- Ryder is falling Megan down the hallway-

"If the sky above you

Grows dark and full of clouds

And that old north wind begins to blow

Keep your head together

And call my name out loud

Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door"

-In Glee Club-

"You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer or fall

All you have to do is call

And I'll be there

Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend

When people can be so cold

They'll hurt you and desert you

And take your soul if you let them

Oh, but don't you let them

You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer or fall

All you have to do is call

And I'll be there

You've got a friend"

When Ryder is finished everyone is clapping, Megan the loudest of them all giving him a smirk.


	9. Finding A Balance

Megan:

_"Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay..._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!" _

Megan finished singing her song to Unique and before anyone could say anything Megan quickly chirped in.

"Now, I picked this song for Unique because for whoever you choose to be or where ever your heart leads you. I know and most of the people in this room know that we will all love you for who you are and plus I was going to pick a Beyoncé song but I know that they're reserved for you" She says to Unique in front of everyone.

"That was amazing, Thank you so much and you learned quickly young one no one is going to sing my girl Beyoncé without my permission!" Unique says back and Megan goes to sit in her seat at the back of the class room.

"I'll go next" Marley says and sits on the stool in the middle of the floor, then nods to Brad. She sings a slow rendition of Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry, completely different from the original. Megan is happy that Marley is trying to make an effort and everything but the lyrics of the song annoyed Megan the slightest bit. But, she tried to hide it as much as possible. Once Marley finishes the song, Megan claps along with the others. Ryder moves a couple of seats down, to whisper something to Megan.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing" she lies.

"Really?" He says giving her a look.

"Okay, the lyrics were a bit offensive but I'm not gonna make a big deal about. It's the gesture that counts." She says looking at him.

"You should say something-" Ryder says but before he can finish his sentence he is interrupted by one of the new members - Kevin.

"That was kind of offensive" He says, making the room be quiet.

"It wasn't" Megan says trying to make Marley feel better.

"Okay, maybe not to you personally but maybe to other people who are bipolar" he snaps back.

"She wasn't making fun of me or any other person with bipolar, she's obviously trying to make us be comfortable in our own mind set that we do change our emotions and our minds" Megan says with standing up and picking up her bag. Kevin goes to say something but April interrupts.

"That's enough you two, the whole point of this week is that we become closer as a group!" April says directly.

"Don't try to speak out for me, when you don't know what goes on in my head" She says while pointing at Kevin and walking to the door. "Thank you Marley, that was beautiful" Megan adds and then the bell rings.

Megan walks to her locker as quickly as possible trying to avoid as many people as possible. She puts in her locker combination and swings the door open. She puts away her sheet music and pulls out her maths textbook, chemistry notebook and English folder. She zips up her bag and closes her locker door. Marley is standing next to her locker.

"Are you coming to lunch?" She asks and Megan shakes her head.

"I'm not hungry." Megan says and starts to walk away, just the same as last time Marley walks with her.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me in there. You know, I wasn't trying to be offensive at all in any way. You do know that?" Marley asks.

"Yeah, I know. And it's no problem, I just didn't want another fight between us in glee club, it's too much effort to keep retaliating with you all the time" Megan says as she makes her way to the court yard.

"So, are you saying we're kinda friends?" Marley asks.

"I wouldn't go that far, Rose. More like, acquaintances" Megan says as they walk outside. She turns to face Marley.

"Well, I'm going to go find Ryder." Megan says and is about to walk away but Marley says something that get's her thinking.

"You know, it's really obvious he likes you so don't break his heart like I did"

"Oh honey, I don't think you broke it. Maybe just a little scratch" Megan says and walks away to go find Ryder. She finds him sitting by himself reading his math textbook.

"Hey" she says and sits down next to him.

He looks up quickly and looks at her. "Hi" he says quickly and continues with his work.

"Do you need any help?" She asks and he looks up at her relieved.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to finish because I had football practice" he says and she smiles.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," She says and takes her textbook out of her backpack. "It's just about finding a balance"


	10. Safer

Megan and Ryder were walking down the hallway almost like a couple. Most of the people in school even thought they were dating, even some of the teachers. They go to there lockers across from each other and keep there conversation going.

"So, do you want to get something to eat later?" Ryder asks.

"Yeah, like Subway after school or something" Megan answers and Ryder walks over to her side.

"No, I mean like a real date." He says. Megan looks at him and doesn't know what to say.

"I don't know, Ryder" she says pulling out some sheet music from her locker. "I don't even know if I want a relationship or even a fling."

"I don't want this to be a one night thing, Megan. I care about you" He says.

"I know, it's me okay. I don't feel comfortable opening up to someone so soon." She says

"It's been a month since school started back and you don't feel comfortable?" He asks confusingly.

"It's just, I have a lot of history about my emotions. I keep building up walls" she says as she closes her locker.

"You know what it is? You're scared that history is going to repeat itself, and that if we don't end up sleeping together we won't have a future at all" He says with frustration.

"Ryder, it's not that at all-"

"You know what, forget about it" He says and walks away. Megan watches him as he walks away. She turns around and starts to walk to her next class.

Megan:

_I know that I have issues, I face them, I swear_

_Think I overcome then but turn, they're still there_

_Wish that I was different , I'd like to let go_

_But when I try to change there's my past _

**Megan ends ups following Ryder down to the hall. **

_Maybe it's all 'cuz of Dad, his new kids his new wife_

_Or why not just blame Mom, who's been nuts my whole life_

_When you've felt so alone since you're moment of birth_

_And you've struggled to find your own true sense of worth_

_When it seems there is no one across this whole earth_

_To depend upon, you carry on—just like you always do_

_Cuz it's safer to rely on you- oh it's safer to rely on you_

**Megan is sitting behind Ryder in class**.

_Seen a million movies all selling true love _

_Fantasies I'm not sure that I'm worthy of _

_Caution to the wind, my heart's been on display _

_Still the end result is it's not gone my way_

**Megan is walking down the hall again into the auditorium**_. _

_So when I date some new guy who's a deadbeat or jerk_

_At least I'm not so crushed when it all doesn't work_

_When you once unafraid wore your heart on your sleeve_

_And the ones that you love chose to just turn and leave_

**She walks up the steps to the stage**.

_Everyday it gets harder to somehow believe_

_You will survive, so you strive just to keep up your guard_

_Cuz it's safer to hold every card—oh it's safer to hold every card_

_I feel out of control—I feel safe on the ground_

_I go building up walls—yet I wish to be found_

_A true contradiction to which I am bound_

_As I keep on spinning around and around and I_

_Look at the people who've worked it all out_

_And I wonder why I'm still a bundle of doubt_

_And sometimes I wanna just stand up and shout_

**Megan walks into glee club and sits behind Ryder**_. _

_Just commit and deal with it before your life flies by_

_Don't let your life fly by_

**She leans forward and puts her chin in her hand**_._

_But is it safer? Maybe it's safer if I don't try_

April walks into the choir room and picks up a whiteboard marker. She then begins to write something on the board. She turns on her heels and faces the students.

"Hairspray" She says.

"There's only 4 black people in glee" Unique says referring to herself, Jake and two newbies ; Katie and David.

"Well, then it should make it easier for you to get a principal role now. Wouldn't it?" April says.

"Now, auditions will start at Wednesday lunch. The sign up sheet is up already" she adds.

"I have a question" Alisha says. "Does whoever gets Tracy have to wear a fat suit?" She asks.

"Probably" She says.

"And who's directing this?" Kitty asks while crossing her arms.

"Coach Beiste and I." April says but Megan notices a tall blonde walk into the room.

"I hope you didn't forget about me" the woman says.

"Holly! I didn't think you were coming" April says surprisingly. "For all of you who don't know. This is Holly Holiday"

"Professional Substitute Teacher" Holly says while walking into the room. Ryder, Kitty, Marley, Jake and Unique seems excited that she is here.

"So, are you auditioning?" Jake asks Megan as they walk out of glee.

"No, I'm not really the actor type" she says.

"Audition to be one of the dancers then?" He suggests.

"I dance like a zombie who needs to poop, I think I'll just sit this one out." She says and turns around the corner only to go to her locker only to be met by John.

"Oh, Hey Princess" he says smiling.

"What do you want?" She asks sharply.

"Nothing" he says.

"Okay, do you mind moving you're kinda blocking my locker." She says and he steps to the side and gestures over for her to stand there. Megan opens up her locker and she can feel a pair of eyes on her.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?" She asks directing in to John.

"You know, I heard your fight with Ryder this morning"

"We didn't fight, we just had a misunderstanding." She says closing her locker and walking away.

"That's a lie, I know what the problem is. He's not man enough for you, you need someone like me to show you the right way" he says following her down the hall.

"Would you keep your voice down? He wasn't asking me for that," she says in a hushed tone while tugging at his letterman jacket sleeve. He pulls her up over to the side of the corridor, with her leaning against the wall and his arm next to her head making her stuck.

"Then what's your problem?" John asks.

"I don't have a problem" she says trying to look away.

"Just go out on a date with me, I can show you how a real man treats a lady" he says.

"What he pays for the condoms out of the bathroom vending machine?" She says in a stern tone.

"Can you just answer me" he says.

"I-I-I" she tries to answer but she is interrupted by a pair of lips smacking down onto her's. She tries to push John away but he's to strong and she's too weak. He finally pulls away and smiles.

"Tell me your answer later" he says and winks at her, walking away in the other direction. Megan looks at him in disgust. She goes to walk away to see Ryder standing there.

"I guess I was right, you only want someone to sleep with" He says in a hushed voice and walks away.

"Ryder, it's not what you think" she says trying to chase him.

"Just, save it" he says and walks into the boys locker room.


	11. Mistakes

Megan sat in the auditorium as she watched endless auditions for the fall musical. Marley and Kitty auditioned for Penny, one of the new glee members: Alisha auditioned for Tracy. Jake for Seaweed, Unique for Motormouth Maybelle. That's all that people she had watched so far. Holly turns around and looks at Megan.

"Are you not auditioning Hun?" She asks and Megan shakes her head.

"I'm not the acting type" Megan says.

"Okay" Holly replies and turns to face the stage again.

The new guy Kevin auditioned for Corny Collins. Then Ryder for Link.

"John Harries" April says.

"I'm sorry, who?" Megan asks April but before she could answer he had walked onto stage. Megan looked up and her gaze met with the boy who had kissed her only a couple days before hand.

"Umm, Hi. I'm John and I'm auditioning for Link" he says into the mic. _'Of all the people to go up against Ryder, it has to be him.' _Megan thought and she didn't notice that he had started to sing.

John:

_I'm not surprised_

_Not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times_

_I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in_

_I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up_

_Then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait_

_I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing_

_And the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are_

_Whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere_

_And into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And baby your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair in love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get right_

_And we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get_

_Than I get_

_Than I get_

_Than I get_

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

_Yeah I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Such a good day yeah_

_I just haven't met you yet_

By the time the song had finished, Megan didn't even realise she was clapping her hands along with Coach Beiste, April and Holly. "What a good way to represent the football team" Coach Beiste says into the directors mic. "Thank you, that was amazing" Holly says while John starts to walk off the stage.

"Holly, you know what. Put me down for that audition list" Megan says and picks up her bag while standing up.

"I thought you'd never ask" Holly says to her, and Megan smiles back at her. She walks down to the exit and leaves.

Megan sat in her room that night trying to find the perfect audition song, she had not idea who she was going for but after seeing John audition, it changed her mind a bit. After listening to endless songs, she finally found one that was perfect for her. She sat at her dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror.

Megan:

_Stop me on the corner_

_I swear you hit me like a vision_

_I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it_

_Don't you blink, you might miss it_

_See we got a right to just love it or leave it_

_You find it and keep it_

_'Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

Megan stands at her locker looking over at Ryder, who still hasn't talked to her.

_I never seen it, but I found this love, I'm gonna feed it_

_You better believe I'm gonna treat it_

_Better than anything I've ever had_

_'Cause you're so damn beautiful_

_Read it, it's signed and delivered, let's seal it_

_Boy, we go together like peanuts and Paydays_

_Marley and reggae_

_And everybody needs to get a chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

Megan is singing into the microphone in the auditorium in front of the glee club, April, Holly and Coach Beiste.

_Everything is like a white out 'cause we shook-a-shook-a shine down_

_Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow_

_Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after_

_Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before_

_I swear you hit me like a vision_

_I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_But who am I to tell fate_

_Where it's supposed to go_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_Brighter than the sun_

_Brighter than the sun_

_Brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

Once, Megan is finished she catches her breath. "That was amazing, Megan. I am glad you finally decided to audition" Holly says to her. "So, who are you auditioning for?" Coach Beiste asks her, Megan actually had no idea who she was going for. She quickly glanced over at Ryder, who turned away from her when they caught eyes.

"Tracy" she said without realising what she said. It wasn't until she was off stage she realised she had auditioned. "Shit" she said to herself under her breath.

Songs used:

Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Buble

Brighter Than The Sun - Cobie Caillat

**What did you guys think of the chapter? Please, leave some suggestions of some songs you might want to hear or any type of character you want to see. Also, if you just want to leave lovely little comment to read that would be appreciated also!**


End file.
